


Modding to change fate

by WolfyWolfblood



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWolfblood/pseuds/WolfyWolfblood
Summary: What happens when Monika is given a chance to mod her game and alternate it in more ways than she could imagine?Monika has done so many things to her friends that harmed them more than she intended too, but the past is the past. She knew that they were all code and not real, she knew the real prize was the player. But when something strange happens to Monika that gives her the chance to make everything better or worse, she takes it and is getting more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first AO3 fanfic so I really have no idea how to work this so just roll with me)

Monika sighed boredly as she clicked her pen, sitting at the teacher’s desk that was located in the classroom that was being used by the club. She was the only ‘person’ in the room ...If she even is a person considering her digital identity crisis. ‘ ** _A year or so has gone bye and even still they haven’t bothered opening the game...How heartbreaking’. _ ** That’s how her days usually go by now, spending seconds watching her ‘beloved’ play games on the app they downloaded her game, an app called steam. For the emerald-eyed beauty, a mere few seconds in  _ her reality _ was a couple of hours in the real world. She simply leaned her head against the palm of her hand as she began to watch the player miserably fail over and over again to kill a powerful reptilian known as a dragon in a game called ‘Skyrim’.

Oh, how Monika longed to have more of a thrill to her life than just simply sit in a chair and watch someone else have that freedom. She clicked her pen a couple more times until the player simply clicked out of Skyrim and ‘turned off’ his computer before leaving the room and going to do his usual before bed. Monika had her eyes shut tight the entire time that process happened, usually when it happened she would get her excruciatingly painful ‘sleep’ and basically restart her hell of dreams, thoughts, and most importantly nightmares. But that never came, not this time at least. Monika slowly and carefully opened her eyes to herself still in at the teacher’s desk ...However, She saw rows and rows of different types of code right in front of her.

Monika was shocked, Monika was surprised, and Monika was most definitely pleased at what was happening. This is the thrill she’s been waiting for! She got up from her chair and used her admin powers to obtain some of these codes, she looked at them and realized they were assets from all of the different games that her ‘beloved’ purchased on steam, she smiled gently to herself before she realized that it was near the time the player would come back from rest. She rushed through these codes and randomly selected multiple assets from the games and placed it into her game’s file. She finished as quickly as she began and everything went back to normal in the blink of an eye, Monika grinned to herself as she examined the codes she placed in the file, she began to list them from the mod it was and from which game it was:

_ lycanthropy-Skyrim _

_ Neko features and maid dresses-Nekopara _

_ Add a character backstory- Source unknown _

_ Powerful masks- Players current game creation _

_ Pets and other animals- Sims _

_ Musical instruments- GarageBand _

_ Insane and powerful weapons- RWBY _

_ Affinity levels with companions- Fallout4 _

_ Animal gods/Made-up animals- Another one of players creations _

Monika chuckled to herself as she started to reprogram each of these mods separately into the game, the game would restart once she was done, but she would still remember. She began to wonder though as she modified the code to fit each mod

** _‘Which one should I play and test with first?’_ **


	2. The Lycanthropy route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to just yeet my own choice into the story as I work on another book that based around ‘She-Ra and the princesses of power’

Monika smiled when all was complete with the codes, she made sure that the backstory, pets and animals, and musical instruments were now a permanent feature in the game’s code. But now came the time for her to choose which ‘mod’ she should start with...Her green eyes kept glancing between the Lycanthropy and the Neko modifications, she bit her bottom lip as she began to let her mind wander and think of what could happen in each modification. In the end, Monika let her hand slowly glide over the lycanthropy mod and gently tap it. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths as she felt as if her body had been seized and all her limbs were struggling against multiple claws of pure agony and unbearable misery, she began to grit in teeth in order to hold in a scream for help as all her thoughts, dreams, nightmares, and memories became unleashed and thrashed around in her mind.

Ring...  
‘What’s going on?....Why does my body feel numb?...Did they...Finally delete the game?...’  
Ring!...  
‘What’s that ringing sound?...Sounds like an alarm...Wait?...Did I ever have an alarm?’  
RING!!!!  
Monika shot up in sudden fright, surprise, and utter annoyance as her eyes frantically scanned the area to see where that high-pitched sound came from. She was only met with the small chatter of students as they shuffled out of the cafeteria and into their last classes. The coral-brunette groaned tiredly as she heard a small giggle next to her, she turned around and saw sky-blue eyes “Sorry for scaring you with the surprise alarm, Moni” That voice was all Monika needed to relax as she realized that she was staring at her vice-president… Sayori. She gently smiled at her friend as she felt a sudden wave of emotions collide with her mind and heart, but she was swiftly able to make sure that it didn’t show to the grinning girl in front of her “Come on! We got a few more classes to go to before the club starts!” And just like, Monika was dragged from her seat by Sayori as she rushed to their classes, almost as eager as the president to go see her friends.  
‘Friends… I never realized how much I missed them, I guess I really was selfish… Killing all the people who loved me just to chase someone who didn’t, but why bother dwelling on it now? I can try to fix things now! I wond-’ “Hello????? Earth to Monika!” Suddenly a hand was waving in front of Monika as the brunette suddenly snapped out of her dream-like trance “Sayori? What are doing here?” She asked as she noticed she was sitting in an empty classroom ‘Oh… I must’ve been too deep in thought to realize that all my classes passed by’ Sayori didn’t bother answering as she could only smirk and giggle lightly at Monika’s shocked and embarrassed look as she finally realized the situation, a couple seconds passed while Sayori kept on shifting her weight to the tips of her toes to her heels, going back and forth before finally speaking again, “Let’s go to the club room now! I think Natsuki and Yuri are there already… Which is a bad thing right now to just leave them alone…” The usually optimistic girl was smiling nervously as she poked the tips of her fingers together.

On the entire way to the club room, Monika felt a sense of familiarity, Nostalgia, and a sickening feeling of nausea. She began to wonder about what Sayori said earlier about the other two girls ‘It’s like Summer and Winter with those two, never able to get along with each other until they finally agree on something’ The emerald-eyed girl could merely chuckled silently at the two, however, a memory that she never had before busted into her mind. 

‘Monika was in a meeting with other club leaders, all of them were getting criticism and suggestions on how to better their club and make it better, the literature club was not getting criticism or suggestions or even positive opinions… The club got two complaints because of the noise that Yuri and Natsuki made while they argued, and Monika had been strictly told that one more complaint and the school would disband her club…’

The memory ended as Monika heard the club door being opened by Sayori, who whimpered pathetically and quietly at the sight of the adorable Baker and Shy bookworm glaring at each with such venom, that a snake would die the second it was exposed to it. Sayori slowly entered the classroom and made way to her seat next to the teacher’s desk, Monika followed and went to her own seat at the teacher’s desk as she looked between the two girls and felt the sudden weight of their poisonous tension. She knew she should’ve stayed quiet, she knew she shouldn’t have attempted to lighten the situation, she knew that she couldn’t stop an argument or fight between others, But she also knew that she was this club’s leader and had to at least try. She cleared her throat and folded her hands together as she got whatever courage she had left in her before saying “So… How’s everyone’s day?” That day Monika was sent to a screaming pit of argumentative hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is already post on Quotev just Incase anyone was wondering


	3. The times we argue

“So… How’s everyone day?”

Everyone looked at Monika after those words left her mouth, this caused the silent tension to break and made the brunette beauty smile nervously as she felt a cold sweat go down her neck. How on earth did Sayori and the player handle such intense situations? ‘Everyone probably only listened to the player because of their infatuation with them…’ the second Monika thought of that was the second she felt her chest tightening and her heart ache, the mere thought of her club members loving someone else other than… Well it caused a chain-reaction of emotions to stir inside Monika. A mere couple of awkward seconds passed before Sayori spoke “M-mine was mostly okay...A few bumps but nothing to bad” She smiled brightly and awkwardly, expertly hiding her true emotions behind a mask. Natsuki, out of pure pity for her vice-president, sighed and looked to the side nervously as she blushed embarrassingly “Fine, I guess I’ll share too!... My day has been nothing but annoying and absolutely boring!” She huffed out as she crossed her arms and pouted a bit, Yuri glared at Natsuki as she suddenly snapped her pencil in half which caused everyone to stare at her. The bookworm’s shy demeanor returned instantly as she felt everyone’s stares on her, she hid her face behind her book as she meekly whispered “My d-day was as normal as it u-usually is…” Monika felt a small amount of heat rising to her face as she smiled and adored Yuri’s beauty, Natsuki muttered something her breathe as she smirked hostilely at the purple-haired girl “So it was edgy? Cause you look like you’re on edge, especially since you cover your arms a lot” Yuri abruptly stood up and slammed her book on the desk as she glared daggers at Natsuki “D-Did you just assume I cut myself?!” She seemed rigid and stiff as Natsuki simply raised her hands up in defense “You said it, not me!” She teased as tensions started to rise between the two “M-Maybe we should calm down and ta-” Sayori started to suggest before being shut up by the two girls hostile stares, they resumed their argument as Monika put her face into her hands and tried to hold in her emotions. ‘One more compliant and we’re done’ That thought kept echoing inside her head till she slammed her hands down on the table top and stood up “BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT! THIS INSTANCE!” She shouted out, the room became silent as everyone felt sudden fear and embarrassment forming in the bottom of their stomachs as they stared at their president, this was the first time she ever shouted at them and they certainly hoped it would be the last time “You two have been arguing non-stop since two weeks ago! Fix it now or the club will disband in a matter of days due to the other clubs complaining!” Everyone stood silent as they seemed shocked at the sudden news of possible disbandment, where would they go then? Where could they go to find another place to call a second home? Natsuki most certainly did not want to go home right after school, this was the place where she could read in peace and not have to fear Papa. “Club dismissed!” “But Monika-” Sayori started before being interrupted “I said ‘Club dismissed’” She said with a small amount of annoyance as she quickly packed up her items and left the classroom.


	4. Childish pain

** _‘I shouldn’t have yelled at them…’ _ ** That was the first thought Monika had after she had furiously speed-walked out of the school and in the direction to her house  ** _‘I really need to find a better way to release my fucking emotions’ _ ** She thought bitterly as her hand went to clenched fist before opening it again and merely sighing. The crunching sound of dried leaves and sticks are what made Monika stopped dead in her tracks, she looked at her surroundings and gulped in fear as she realized she was in the woods. This was the long way to her home and she only walked through it once or twice ever since her father’s death, which happened when she was a little girl.

  
  


_ ‘A family was sitting down on a hill with a blanket laid down, they were having a picnic and recently finished their food. They were merely relaxing now as a young Monika was spinning around in circles and making herself dizzy until she stumbled out of the clearing and into the woods, once her dizziness passed she realized that she was lost and didn’t know how to go back. Monika began to walk slowly in whatever direction she assumed was where her family was, she soon heard her father calling and ran towards the source of his voice. The two saw each other and hugged before the brunette got a small scolding from her father before they both laughed and were going back to the clearing when a rustle in the bushes was heard… multiple branches snapped at once as a huge, black, wolf-like beast appeared from behind a tree and set its sharp-red eyes onto Monika’s father. It licked its chops and snapped its jaws before letting a snarl when the young girl’s father started running with his daughter in hand, the beast growled in delight at the sudden chase and caught up with them easily. It hooked its teeth and jaws onto the male’s leg as he shouted for his little girl to keep running and she did… too scared to look back and see her father being eaten’ _

Monika didn’t know where that memory came from, she didn’t even know she had parents, but what surprised her the most was to see herself in the clearing where the picnic took place and feel tears running down her eyes. She sniffed and attempted to wipe the salty liquid away, but to no avail, she could feel her body tremble and shake as memories of her father and mother flooded her mind until she felt as if she would breakdown, and she was about to when she heard a rustle to her right and stood still and stiff. She stayed silent as the sounds grew louder and louder, branches fracturing at the sudden sounds of heavy footprints and Monika swore she heard hard panting and aggressive, yet quiet growls… Then the sounds suddenly stopped, seconds passed by, then minutes and Monika thought the coast was clear and began walking in the direction of her house when a humongous creature leaped out from the shadowy woods and landed right behind her, it huffed so hard that Monika’s hard blew forward and then it released a gigantic roar that ruptured its very throat. That roar was all Monika need to snap out of her paralyzed-daze and sprint for her house as the beast ran after her on all fours, heaving as its tongue hung out and its fangs were bared. She ran as fast as her legs could take her and even when they buckled in exhaustion she kept going till she saw her house in sight and that’s when it happened…

It was a quick swipe to her right side, it struck from her chest, over her arm, and dragged on to her back till the claws no longer were close to Monika’s skin. Her entire right side was now scarred with a permanent pain of infused hunger and bloodlust, she tried to let a scream out her mouth, but her throat refused to give the sound away and instead she stumbled and almost tripped before running to her house. She unlocked the door as swift as she could and clambered inside, slamming the door shut just as the beast made another leap. It slammed against the door and yelped and cried in pain before leaving and limping back to the woods, Monika sighed in relief and locked her door before the stinging pain to her right side reminded her of what happened. She glanced over at the scar, she expected to see blood bursting or oozing out, she expected to see impossible-to-repair damage to her body, she even expected her arm to be completely off. What she didn’t expect, however, was 3 large scars on her right side that were fresh, but not bleeding, a mix of black and brown fur growing on the edges of the scars, and the pain numbing ever so slowly. Monika was about to sigh in relief before she suddenly groaned and clenched her scarred arm, she collapsed to the ground as her knees and elbows were touching the cold-tile floors of her entrance-way. She tried to scream as she felt every limb in her body break and rip apart before contorting into larger limbs, her torso felt like it had been smashed and fractured multiple times over and over again and suddenly built back up very painfully. She gripped her head as she felt fuzzy, large ears sprout up from her head and a large and equally fluffy tail unfurl from her rear.

** _‘WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?!’_ **


	5. New things to play with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted an image on quotev on how Monika looks like with Lycanthropy... I have no idea how to post the drawing on here so yee...

Darkness was all she saw, she couldn’t feel anything, but pure numbness on all her limbs. A sudden rush of memories flooded her mind as voices danced and beat against her eardrums, she couldn’t exactly pinpoint the words that were being said or even the memories themselves, all she knew was that they were unfamiliar and unrecognizable. 

Monika groaned as she attempted to move and open her eyes, she felt a painful ringing in her ears as she began to sit up on whatever environment she was in. Snapping sounds from twigs could be heard underneath Monika as she finally managed to open her tired eyes, she immediately felt her face flush in embarrassment as she saw that her clothes were ripped all over and revealing some of her more… private areas. She looked around and saw that her surroundings were of the same clearing she had been in yesterday. The brunette was confused and experiencing a very painful and pounding headache which caused her to raise her hand to the back of her head and gently rub the area in which pain was throbbing from. She whimpered in pain like a wounded dog before covering her mouth as she felt twitching movement on top of her head, she started to panic as she felt the twitching on both on top of her head and near her ass.  ** _‘What. The. Actual. Fuck… Holy shit! What’s happening?!’ _ ** She began to touch the new assets and squeaked at the sudden pleasure she felt when her hand gently caressed the fluffy fur that matched her hair color.

After a few minutes of doing… Whatever the hell she was doing, Monika finally got up and made her way to her house as carefully as she could. She was fully aware that she was basically naked and cold from exposure to the forest wind, the last thing she needs is someone seeing her like this and assuming things about her. Once she got back home, she immediately went to her bathroom and jumped back when she saw her reflection, her hair was messed up and her bow was hanging loosely to her hair, her skin that was revealed{due to the shredded clothes} was lined up with scars, wounds, bruises, and scabs which were very recent. But what caught her off guard the most was her eyes, she still had an emerald eye on her left, but a golden one on her right and both of them were more… animalistic than actual humanoid. She could play it off at school though, her other new addition assets, however, was the actual challenge. Her new wolf ears were very much noticeable as was her tail, her teeth were another story, she smiled to herself in the mirror and instantly covered her mouth when she saw that her mouth contained more of a canine look on the inside.  ** _‘How will I cover this all up at school?... Oh shit! I forgot to check the time!’ _ ** The now-werewolf girl ran to her room and ran to her digital alarm clock “Fuck! I only have 10 minutes before school starts!” She began to whine in distress and panic while getting ready, she quickly threw her ripped up clothes on the bed and dressed in a new one before clambering into the bathroom again and washing her teeth. She did her recognizable ponytail and tied it with her signature white bow, she rushed back to her room and put on her black stockings and pink-tipped school shoes before grabbing her bag and rushing out the door while attempting to put her I.D on her uniform.  ** _‘Honestly This I.D rule is pure stupidity and ridiculous, but I’ll just have to deal with it’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone reading this and are actually interested in it, please comment another mod I should do the next chapter on because I’ve mostly been making the werewolf mod and I think I should work on another part of the story so it can be more interesting or appealing...I really don’t know I just want your guys opinions.


	6. Chemistry accident

The bell rang just as Monika stumbled through the school’s entrance and went directly towards her locker to grab her small pile of books for her Chemistry class, she switched her Honors reading classes to the middle of the day due to the fact that she was most likely to fall asleep in there right after coming to school. Let’s just say that… Her chemistry class usually started the fire alarm early in the morning, which was helpful to both the teachers and students who always ended up snoozing during work time.

Monika entered her classroom and realized that the teacher still wasn’t there, she sighed in relief since it meant she wouldn’t get reported as late to the class, her ears began bothering her as they twitched and shifted uncomfortably underneath the white bow that restrained them. Her tail was even worse as it was currently wrapped up around Monika’s torso and made her feel incredibly itchy, hot, and worsened her chances as getting a headache. A couple of minutes passed before the teacher showed up with her tied up hair and recently cleaned goggles, her name was Ms. Lagoon and majority of the students in the school said that she was their favorite teacher, which didn’t surprise Monika since she was by all teacher standards, humorous, relatable, and not really caring what the students do as long as they get a chemical reaction and write down what happened. Ms. Lagoon told everyone to put on their goggles since they were going to begin a new chemical reaction test, the serum that the students should get after the experiment should be a harmless solution that may alternate a small amount on a person if poured on them or in this case exploded on them. Monika decided to use this as her advantage to cover up her eye color change and look, so the minute that the class began was the minute Monika began experimenting with her chemical liquids.

** _Later towards the moment of the club time_ **

Monika kept coughing out a bunch of colorful smoke as she headed towards the club room, her planned work which was fortunate, unlucky for Monika though was that it worked too well. She pretended to rub her eyes furiously during her chemistry period and did not notice her solution bubbling up in preparation for an eruption, by the time that her act of ‘chemically-changed eyes’ was done, she was too late to stop the solution or to get out of the way. She looked down at it and yelled out when it exploded on her face and her surroundings, she was immediately treated by the teacher, who sighed in relief since Monika did the experiment correctly. The brunette used the excuse of ‘accident of chemistry’ to cover up her eye-color change and multiple coughs of smoke, which was the  ** _accident _ ** in chemistry class.

Before the president could stand in front of the club door, it flung open and Monika was brutally slammed to the floor as Sayori tackled her into a hug and brought all her weight down on the poor girl. “Moni! Are you okay?! We heard about your chemistry accident and waited for you to show up!” The blue-eyed girl cried out as she had her arms wrapped tightly around the eldest girl, Yuri and Natsuki rushed out to see what the commotion was and simply sighed at the scene of their poor president being pinned down by a whaling girl. Natsuki noticed the pathetic call for help in Monika’s jeweled-colored eyes and groaned annoyingly as she went over to Sayori and began to pry her off of their leader, Yuri noticed what was happening a couple seconds later and attempted to help Natsuki take their vice-president off of Monika. After a couple of minutes of failed attempts to get Sayori off of Monika, they finally succeeded and were back in the club room. However, it wasn’t as calm and welcoming as it always was, all three members of the club noticed a heavy tension that was centered on Monika as they saw her shuffle into her seat and groan in pain while clutching her stomach with her arms as her face turned sickening greenish-pale.

** _‘What’s wrong with Monika?’_ **


	7. Love for the sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating, writers' block and emotional stress is a bitch so i am very sorry! I really hope to get this story back on track and updating at least once a week or something like that. But for now please enjoy the current chapter I have written.

** _‘What’s wrong with Monika?’_ **

The thought rang throughout the three girls mind as they hesitantly went over to their designated spots in the room and did their normal activities. Yuri occasionally took glances at her president and each time she grew more worried for Monika, she dug her nails into the leather cover of her book and tried to concentrate on the words that were spread upon the pages, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t concentrate on anything except for her worry and desire to take care of Monika, her heart began to beat loudly in her ears and her breathing quickened a bit as she stared at her adorable, sick president  **‘In the end we were all humans… Drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness’ ** the quote from F. Scott Fitzgerald played over and over in Yuri’s mind as she realized  _ how love is so very blessed like the heavens, but just as easily cursed like the plagues from hell.  _

Natsuki noticed and felt a pang of fear when she saw Yuri’s eyes turning dim and having slight swirls and hearts dancing in them, she looked towards Monika to at least see how she was holding up  **‘I don’t care for Monika, I just need to make sure that she doesn’t get me or anyone else sick!... Yuri is such a freak for falling in love with a girl who is currently sick, what makes Monika or anyone attractive when they are sick?’ ** the petite girl’s question was answered when she saw Monika look over at her with half-lidded eyes that were filled with sleepiness and wanting to just be cared for, Natsuki felt her entire face explode with a dark red shade and massive heat  **‘Holy shit… She’s so kawaii… I wonder if she feels warm right now? Maybe she needs me to give her warm-’ ** the burst on impure thoughts rushing through Natsuki’s mind made her shake her head and look away in embarrassment ** ‘NO! Bad Natsuki! I don’t care for Monika, I don’t like Monika, I-I don’t want to comfort her...I...I do… want to snuggle her, I want to hug her and cuddle, I care for Monika, I like Monika...I’m in love with Monika’ ** the realization of her feelings sent her in a daze and she bit her lip as she hid her face in her jacket.

Sayori looked concerned for Monika and her other club members, they were all acting so weird and both of the other girls faces were covered with red. The depressed girl sighed in confusion and slight frustration from not being able to understand the sudden atmosphere change, it went from concern for Monika to intense heat and mushiness. Sayori shook her head and stroked Monika on her back as the coral-brunette beauty coughed into her own arm and rested her warm head against her vice-president’s chest, she let out a purr and dog-like whine of pain as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of the pinkish-blonde’s heartbeat. Sayori let out a small squeak at the sudden intimate contact and ran her fingers through Monika’s hair  **‘It’s so soft… It feels like silk… Her head is so warm, from her sickness?... Wait, is she purring? And what was that whine? It sounded like a cute puppy…’** The more thoughts that Sayori had of Monika, the quicker and louder her heartbeat became both to her ears and Monika’s hidden wolf ones.  **‘Why is my heart beating faster?! Why do I want to hold her closer?! Why do I want to-’ ** that’s when the pieces of the puzzle became clear and complete for Sayori’s feelings, she was in love with Monika 

**‘OH!...’**

**‘Oh!...’**

“Oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO GLAD THAT I HAVE MORE PEOPLE THIS AND I AM VERY MUCH HAPPY TO TRY AND GIVE YOU MORE STUFF TO READ! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR MY STORY PLEASE SHARE!!!! AND I KNOW THAT I HAVE A LOT OF ERRORS IN MY WRITING-
> 
> I also have a discord now! If you want to talk to me on there, please say in the comments and I'll give you my Discord name!


	8. Be still my emotions

Club time passed very swiftly for the girls, who were currently still flustered messes over the cuteness of their sick president. When they packed everything up and placed their materials back into their original places, they went towards Monika with as much confidence and concern they could muster. Sayori was the first to ask about Monika’s health when the bell for the end of clubs rang “Moni? Are you sure you’re alright? The nurse stays for a bit longer today, maybe we can-” she was cut off when Monika laid her head on her chest once more and groaned out a ‘no’. The sudden touch caused the sky-blue eye girl to blush insanely more than she thought possible, she didn’t know what to do or how to handle the situation so she did the only thing she could do, she very slowly gave her president a kiss on the head which caused the coral-brunette to stiffen up and look directly at Sayori “What was that for, Sayori?” She asked with tired eyes and a look that said ‘I’m not up for bullshit today’. “N-Nothing! I just thought that you would feel better if I did that!...” she was nervous but took off her happy mask that covered the many tears she cried at night. Monika gave her a suspicion look but shook her head and gave a little smile to her vice-president “Well thank you, I did feel a bit better” After those words, Sayori skipped out the club with a small yet genuine smile on her face.

Yuri was the second to come up to the emerald-eyed beautiful and show her part of concern “M-Monika are you alright? I think you should get treated for the chemicals you were exposed to” she suggested before getting an expected look from the girl she was addressing “Thank you for your concern Yuri, but I already had gotten as disinfected as possible from Mrs. Lagoon. My sickness will hopefully pass and if it does not then I’ll consider visiting a doctor...If it comes to that, would you accompany me?” Once that question left her mouth, Yuri had never said ‘yes’ faster than in that moment alone. She had to clear her throat and maintain her posture before correcting herself “I mean...Yes. I would love to accompany you” she did a slight bow and held her book tightly to her chest, acting as if it was a shield against the painful world. Monika could see how nervous Yuri was and felt compelled to help the bookworm out, after all she was their President, so she took what Sayori did and placed a kiss on Yuri’s temple. It caused a sudden wave of embarrassment and joy to course through Yuri, in the heat of the moment she did what her mind told her to do, run out the door and head back home to calm herself.

Natsuki saw the shocked then sad expression on Monika when Yuri ran out the door as a flustered mess, she took a deep breath and marched over to her President for reasons that were clear as day now. The atmosphere was awkward now and a bit nerve wracking on the petite girl as she approached the older female. “M-Monika!” The voice level of the pink-haired girl almost made Monika jump in sudden surprise before she relaxed and looked at the shorter girl “Natsuki...You gave me a fright there….” The smile that made its way to her face was so warm and contagious that Natsuki couldn’t help, but return it. “Sorry...I wanted to get your attention quickly to ask you something” was the response Natsuki gave and after that, she panicked for she had no idea what to ask her President “Oh...Well what did you want to ask me?” Silence after that and Natsuki panicked even more which caused the older girl to grow confusion “Natsuki?...What did you want from me?...I don’t have all day, I have to walk home and-” “That’s it! I want you to walk me home!...I mean- walk WITH me home!” Natsuki corrected herself as she felt relieved that she was able to save herself from even more embarrassment, the question Monika asked next made the baker blush so red that she might’ve invented a new shade 

“Do you want to hold hands while we walk, Natsuki?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not updating! Hoped you guys enjoyed Christmas and cheers to a good New Years! I have a question for all you wonderful readers: Should I make this a series? The first chapter could be one fanfic and people can see what things I am working on and suggest mods there! And I can write each mods as multichapters works! Like the Lycanthropy mod will be an entire alone and while I’m working on that, I can work on other mods! But I want to know if you guys would want that


	9. Something new (Pt.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late and short chapter-

“Do you want to hold hands while we walk, Natsuki?”

That question was what led them to this current moment, Monika carrying Natsuki bridal style as she made her way to her house “I can walk by myself, you know that right?” the petite baker huffed out as she attempted to get out of her president’s hold “You say that even though you just sprained your ankle because you tripped over a crack” Monika grinned at Natsuki as she held her a bit more closer while she felt her chest tightening a bit from the adorable reaction that she received after that comment “T-That was your fault for not warning me about the crack!” “Maybe you should watch where you’re going, kitten”

** _‘So That Probably wasn’t the best choice of words…’_ ** Monika thought to herself as she was rubbing the spot on her hand where Natsuki whacked her. They were currently in the club President’s house since it was closer and because no matter how much Natsuki denied that she was badly hurt or that she wanted to come over, any place without her father was always a safe haven to her. Right now, the said Baker was laying down on the couch with her foot in bandages and on a pillow, she was watching anime on the TV but she couldn’t focus on anything since her mind was running wild with questions of her sexuality and feelings. She took a deep breath to calm down and then caught a strange yet familiar scent, she smelled the couch and did a small purr of delight from the aroma of roses and lavender. She realized what she did and groaned in frustration  ** _‘What is wrong with me?!’ _ ** her thoughts basically screamed at her on how wrong it was to love another girl, let alone her own club president. Though she will admit one thing about Monika….

** _‘For a lousy president….She really is pretty and smells nice’_ **


End file.
